


[Podfic] Batman has kids?!

by MelancholyMorningstar



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: 5:21 minutes, Batfamily Meets Justice League, Bruce Wayne Has Too Many Kids, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar/pseuds/MelancholyMorningstar
Summary: The Justice League finds out that Batman has kids.[Podfic of Batman has kids?! by TheFairMaidenofFandom]"“Uh, Bats?”“What is it, Flash?”The voice made an ‘oh’ sound. “I forgot you had that meeting today."
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & His Kids, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	[Podfic] Batman has kids?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Batman has kids?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177866) by [My Old Works (TheFairMaidenofFandom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/My%20Old%20Works). 



  
_cover art by[MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar)_

**Text:** [Batman has kids?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177866)

 **Author:** [TheFairMaidenofFandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/TheFairMaidenofFandom)

 **Reader:** [MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar)

 **Length:** 5:21

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/di3je1v3s1p8li4/Batman%20has%20kids%21%20by%20TheFairMaidenofFandom%20%5BPodfic%5D.mp3?dl=0) __

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for the Justice League finding out about the batfam because Robins 3 and 5 are fighting
> 
> Thanks to TheFairMaidenofFandom for the Podfics Welcome tag! I enjoyed podficcing this fic!


End file.
